Butterflies
by YamiBaki
Summary: What is a butterfly? Is it just a simple insect with coloured wings that feeds on the nectar of flowers? Or is it something more? "A butterfly is many things," Yugi explained, grabbing ahold of Yami's hand gently. It was then that Yami finally realized what a butterfly truly represented. "Aibou..."


A butterfly, what is it exactly?

I have read in books that it is an insect with two pairs of large wings covered in tiny scales, usually brightly coloured and typically held erect when at rest. Butterflies fly by day, have clubbed or dilated antennae and usually feed on nectar.

I have never seen one in person, only in pictures in books and on a box called TV.

But what is truly a butterfly?

"A butterfly is many things," Yugi explained, grabbing ahold of Yami's hand gently as he guided him into an open field filled with exotic and colourful flowers. Some that Yami has never seen before, not in books nor in the television. "Butterflies have so many meanings, they can be creatures of hope and some say spirits that help mystical creatures," dragging him further, Yami glanced around the gorgeous field of flowers, taking in their beauty and colours, loving nature as they went further and further in, until Yugi stopped at the centre. "Butterflies are gentle creatures, they represent happiness, and remind us of beauty that shouldn't be wasted, because what happens now must be enjoyed, before it leaves."

Yami looked towards Yugi, smiling as he realized the flowers were taller then his small form. It was at that moment that the former pharaoh noticed how beautiful his Hikari looked, standing there and admiring the flowers, his large, amethyst coloured eyes shined bright with interest as his smile widened. He seemed to glow as the sun began to set, setting a beautiful red-orange atmosphere. Yugi blinked and noticed Yami watching him, turning, the younger male gave him a soft, closed eyed smile.

A beautiful sight indeed.

It made him feel so odd.

Blushing, the taller male raised a hand an placed it on his stomach, feeling it churn, yet it was not uncomfortable, his heart did strange flops, yet it was not unwanted. What was happening to him, "Aibou?" He asked, getting closer to the younger as the latter stared up at him, nodding to assure him that he had his full attention. "Aibou, my stomach, it feels... Strange"

Yugi's happy features turned into one of concern as he checked Yami's face, "do you have a stomach ache?" Glancing down at the hand that Yami had holding his stomach gently. "It is strange, yet I do not mind, I always get this feeling. It usually happens when I stare at you Aibou."

Yugi looked up into his eyes, raising a brow as he tilted his head in confusion. Yami watched him closely, before moving in, their bodies almost touching as he lifted a hand to cup his cheek gently. "Aibou, I get this strange feeling when I'm with you, I don't mind it at all it is just that I do not understand it in the very least."

Yugi stared into his eyes, confusion swirled in them, before being replaced by understanding. Yugi's lips began to form a soft smile as he lifted his hand and placed it gently on top of Yami's, cuddling into his palm, before giving him a loving look.

"You're feeling butterflies Yami," Yugi began, moving in closer as he leaned his head against Yami's chest. Wrapping his arms around the younger teen, the former pharaoh raised a brow, "feeling butterflies? But that is absurd, I do not see the creature anywhere near me."

Yugi couldn't help but let out a chuckle, moving his head to look up at the taller male, "no, it's a different type of butterflies. Remember when I said a butterflies mean many things?" Yami nodded, watching as Yugi began to lean in, cupping his cheeks gently into his smaller palms, "when you feel a fluttery feeling in your stomach, it could mean you're nervous, or it could mean you feel something for another person."

Yami nodded, he finally understood. He has feelings for his Aibou, he loved and treasured him like he has never done for anyone in his life before. Yami could not help the small smile that graced his lips, as he closed the small gap between his and his Hikari's lips, connecting them as he kissed his beloved and held him close against him.

Yugi's eyes fluttered close as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. It was a soft kiss, so sweet and innocent. Nothing that either of the two had ever experience before. Neither of the two noticed how dark it had gotten, as the stars glittered and shined brightly up above the two, a soft wind picking up.

It was a gently wind at first, before it blew a little harsher, waving the flowers around. Suddenly, butterflies began to appear out from hiding within these flowers and swirled around the two as they flew up high. Yami and Yugi parted, looking up as they watched the different little insects fly away, their beautiful wings fluttering gracefully in the sky. Yami could not help but gasp at their beauty, staring at the gorgeous blue, white and violet butterflies.

"Beautiful." Yami whispered, lifting a hand gently to try and reach them. One gently flew to his finger, resting there for a while. He brought his hand closer to him as he examined the beautiful insect, the wings shined with different shades of blue, it was so soft and small. The butterfly then fluttered its wings a bit, before flying off with the rest of his brethren.

"Butterflies... I understand it now..." Yami whispered, holding Yugi close to him as he smiled, staring into those beautiful eyes of his that he had begun to love so dearly.

The many meanings of the butterfly.

A butterfly can symbolize hope, faith, a symbol of fleeting happiness and at times, when you think about it...

"...a butterfly can symbolize love..."

Yugi smiled back at him and nodded, leaning in to give him a deep kiss, one which Yami happily returned.

Butterflies.

And to think it all began with butterflies, ones which I've had with me all along whenever I saw Yugi...


End file.
